The Four Kings
by B1ue Ange1s
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Suigetsu are all battle hardened veterans of two demon wars. They serve under Kami as the four kings each able control an element. They have had 10,000 years of peace under their protection, but what happens when the mortal world brings another war right to them. NaruHina GaaraMatsu SasuSaku SuigeKar and smaller ShicaTem NejiTen


Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 1- The Remains of Evil**

Location Kami's court

Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Madara were all waiting in the court of their master Kami. They had just captured the last two of Rikudou's bijuu generals. And were awaiting their sentencing. They had just finished a war that had claimed the lives of hundreds of thousands of mortals and soldiers for Kami alike. It was started when the dark lord Rikudou gave the ancient abilities of the nine-bijuu demons to nine humans in the afterlife. From then it quickly became a kind of crusade for Rikudou to see who was better at giving life. Him or Kami, and it ended with uncountable casualties, until Kami emerged the victor. But during the war his nine generals were said to be one-man armies. They alone contributed to one third of the casualties.

Sasuke leans over to Madara, "Did you here the rumor that all his generals used to be human?" He turns to his comrade; "I wouldn't be saying that as a bad thing. Remember you used to be human until we rescued you from Orochimaru and you surpassed the curse mark and made it your own." Sasuke was about to respond when the golden court doors flew open with a loud crash, and two men covered in blood were escorted by about thirty armed soldiers to the center of the room, and then brought down to their knees.

The blonde one looks up to the crowd, "Only thirty now I'm just insulted." He says those last words with a deadly mixture of killing intent and venom in his words. All grows quiet when Kami enters and sits upon his throne. He looks down on the two warriors, and begins to look into their souls, minds, and hearts for answers. After about ten minutes of silence he speaks to them, "Uzumaki Naruto, and Sabaku Gaara I now know everything you've done over the course of this 6,000 year war, and even when you were still human." He looks at Naruto, "Uzumaki you were an orphan that grew up on the streets of the largest city in the fire country, you were abused as a child by the caretakers at your orphanage, and were kicked out when you were seven years old and mercilessly mistreated by the guards and citizens alike. You continued to live like this until you were sixteen when you were falsely accused of stealing and them murdered by the shopkeeper. It was there in the after life that you met Rikudou and heard of the power he could offer you. You went with him and saw the nine-bijuu demons, but in the end the Kyuubi or Kurama chose you to be his host. After you survived the fusion of your minds, you and him went to war with the others and have fought with all your being since that day." Naruto just stared in disbelief that he knew his whole existence by just starring at him for a few minuets; he only looked down as painful memories came flooding back.

He then turns to Gaara, "Sabaku Gaara your father abandoned you when you were two years old, after blaming you for killing his wife when she gave birth to you. Later when you were eight years old he sent your uncle to kill you after you died you found both Naruto and Rikudou in the afterlife and quickly joined them when you found acceptance. The reason you and Naruto look to be the same age even though Naruto is technically about thirty years older is because you were only aloud to age until you hit your physical prime, or the bijuu stopped the aging process when you had matured." Both man looked at each other before looking back to Kami, and hung their heads.

Kami grew a smile, "Well then it seems as if we have new soldiers. You two if I'm correct you are under a life dept to your former master is that right?" They both nod, "Excellent then you are now under life dept to me. You two will start as servants and maybe in due time you will become soldiers again." Then there was an outburst, but not from the two in question it was Madara, "Kami sir you can not be serious they have killed countless amounts of our men and mortals they should be executed at once!" Kami takes in a deep breath, "Madara you still have fury and rage from the recent war give them time and they will be of great use to us." Madara only grows angrier at this, "Kami-sama as the guardian of fire I must act on my duty to protect those in my lands. They have simply killed too many and I will punish them." And he then begins to charge at the kneeling generals, but is stopped by an unknown force he then turns to see Kami with an outstretched hand holding him in mid air, "Madara you will surpass your orders as guardian and leave these two alone they are my personal servants for now and until I see fit they will remain servants understand?" He puts Madara down who then clenches his fist, "Yes sir," he then walks out of the courtroom. "Now then will we be alright with just you two here?" Kami asks looking directly at Sasuke and Suigetsu, in unison they reply, "Yes sir." Again Kami smiles, "Good then. You two are to stay here, and carry these two to their cells. Understand?" They bow, "Yes sir."

Time 5,000 years later

Another war had just been won the second Great War, only this one was a civil war between Madara and Kami, and it was almost a long and as blood as the first. Madara was now defeated. The war he had caused because he couldn't understand Kami's decision to let the bijuu live, and saw Kami as a weaker being, that he couldn't kill because he had become too soft. On the way to the court Sasuke looks at his former ancestor, "Why did you do it Madara? You saw them become guardians of wind and earth, not to mention Suigetsu as water and me as lighting, how did you think this would end four guardians against one even if you were the strongest." Madara says nothing to him so Suigetsu talks, "Madara I know how you feel it was a tough thing to swallow them being allowed to live, but I moved on and accepted them, and they have fought with me to the ends of heaven and hell, and to the blood soaked battlefields we created. If you were tired of slaughter why would you only create more?" Again he doesn't answer.

He then looks to the men in front of him, the two newest guardians, "Naruto Uzumaki the wind guardian" he was given the ability to control all wind on earth such as tornadoes, hurricanes, and even the gentle breezes and was given the job of protecting the land of wind. He then looks left to see the other, "Sabaku Gaara the guardian of the earth" he was given the ability to control all forms of earth sand, mountains, boulders everything that was some form of rock he could manipulate, and like Naruto he was to protect the earth kingdom. He looks at them in disgust that two enemies have become his equal and he knew that Kami would not show mercy on him a second time after his outburst after the first war.

They enter the courtroom and are greeted with absolute silence. Not a single person dared to speak a word; Kami was already on his throne ready to pass judgment he could only look down at Madara in sadness his eyes that his first and most powerful guardian had turned his back on the light for the darkness of vengeance. "Madara you know what you have done I will allow you to say a few words before you are executed."

Madara then turns to the two newest guardians looks directly at Naruto and spits on him, "You two were the most brutal savages I've ever seen and I will never forgive you. Especially you Naruto Uzumaki the Kyuubi no kitsune ninth and most powerful of the bijuu generals, you killed my brother. This rebellion was not to overtake Kami however weak he may become, this was for the heads of those who killed your comrades, your families, and this was to kill them to make them pay for their crimes. But you will never know peace because they still live." The silence still remained in the room until Gaara spoke, "We made peace with those we killed a long time ago Madara. In fact we do not even hate you for this, but more or less pity you."

At this Madara snaps coming at them with a fist filled with fire and rage that these monsters talk to him about forgiveness, "DIE DEMON BASTERDS!" But the flames were no more when Naruto raised his hand sucking all air from the area making him stop in his tracks, "You are still wounded from your battle with us Madara at least make your last moments those of peace Madara for your brother. And you can give this back to him when you see him." He then takes off the ancient family necklace with a red and white fan pattern on it. It was the necklace that Madara gave to his brother the day before Naruto him killed in battle. And slowly Madara collapsed to knees crying for his sins, before getting up with a smile and then executed with a bright flash of power from Kami, all that remained were ashes.

IT was finally time to celebrate peace in the mortal world the five great villages had been formed because of their guardians and they had defeated the evil Madara and stopped him from destroying the world. Meanwhile two people were talking and sipping sake in a privet office known as the Hokage's office. Those two men were Naruto Uzumaki one of the new heavenly kings second only to God, and the second was Hashirama Senju the first Hokage of the new leaf village, "Well Naruto what will happen now that Madara is gone there are no more guardians, but kings? I'm confused." Naruto chuckles at his friend's confusion, "It's simple I'll explain what happens now and what new rules we are under. The four kings are the remaining guardians Gaara, Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Me and with Madara dead his power had to go somewhere so it was split into four and given to all of us equally so now we are know as the four heavenly kings. But Kami put in new rules to make sure that we don't have another incident like this one, and by that I mean do don't want the third great war after all humans were nearly extinct because of the first and now you have been given more freedom because of the second." Hashirama looked a bit lost. So Naruto can only smile, "I guess I'll get on with the rules, I still have to tell the others though so you'll be the first to hear them."

"Rule one. A king is not to interfere with the wars of man, but is aloud-small acts of kindness including taking a life only if it is to save a life"

"Rule two. A king can only fall in love and mate once. Because our demon genes are dominate to human genes which means no matter how many generations are born they will always retain half the genes from the demon parent. Example my natural abilities would be acute senses and speed, so if I were to mate the child and all of their clan would have about a fourth of my natural speed, but to you they would be the fastest warriors to ever come on the face of the planet."

"Rule three. You are to have one general per king meaning no one is to have military superiority over the other."

"Rule four. We are to hunt all evil to the ends of the earth, the heights of heaven, or the pits of hell.

"And rule five. No king is to try and kill another king or else be killed in the court by Kami. But we are allowed to hurt and or discipline other kings if they break these rules."

"So if you'll excuse me I must find the others, oh and I heard about you proposing to Mito. Just remember that I'm related to her even if I'm about 12,000 years older you better take good care of my clansmen." He nods at his friend before sitting down in his chair, "You can count on that Wind king." He then begins to chuckle to himself before finishing his sake.

However he wasn't the only one who was hitting the sake Sasuke and Suigetsu were having a drinking contest. They were gathering a large crowd around them while Gaara was simply waiting outside for Naruto. Suigetsu looks up from his drink to look at Sasuke and he can see that he was going to loose. While Sasuke looked completely hammered, he was about to collapse. "Ah fuck it," was all he said finishing the bottle and falling of his stool, it was then that Sasuke stood up loud and proud, and began to talk with a beautiful raven headed women with bright green eyes. He soon went to her home.

Naruto arrived later in the morning he had found Gaara and Suigetsu at the bar, but couldn't find Sasuke and he was starting worry. HE then asked the bartender from the bar he had found Suigetsu passed out in, "Have you seen a man with onyx color hair and eyes lately. He would have been very drunk last night." The man took time to remember seeing someone like that last night. "Yeah now that I think about it, I remember him last night he went home with Chinsui Hyuga lucky bastard that woman was the most desired woman in the village. To nail one of the four kings is something that they can put in legends."

Naruto quickly disappears to find him before it was too late, but deep down he knew what was done, was done.

Sasuke woke up when the sun came in though his window shining right into his eyes. He then turns to the beautiful woman next to her he smiles when he remembers all the moaning, and screaming his name as well as Kami's name last night, he leans up to get a glass of water thinking, 'If sex is that good I should come to this village more often.'

But when he went to get back in bed a yellow blur pined him up against the wall and what scarred him was the blood red crimson eyes that were starring at him he knew Naruto was angry about something, but what could he be this angry over? "Y-You FUCKING RETARD!" he then slams his friend on the ground before throwing him through a wall waking the woman who only stares in horror at the brutality this one king has for another. "You had to break one of the five rules before I even told you. Do you have any idea what you have done Sasuke do you?" He then kicks Sasuke through a brick watering well and before he can get up Naruto is already on top beating him senseless. As more and more blood pours out of Sasuke's face and on to his fists Gaara and Suigetsu have to hold him down to explain what he has done. Suigetsu sighs, "Sasuke one of our new rules set by Kami is that we are only aloud to mate once and you threw that away before you even realized what you were doing. She will now carry your demon genes and so will the rest of her decedents. We need to go there are still major threats out there like Kakuzu, Danzo, and Orochimaru. I'm sorry Sasuke maybe Kami will give you another chance because you had no idea the rules were in place." And with that Naruto faded into the wind, Gaara turned to dust, Suigetsu fell into a puddle of water and Sasuke disappeared into thunder, but not before he looked at the women he had given his only chance for love to, and could only whisper, "I'm sorry."

**Hey guys I just wanted to try this story it was floating in my mind for a while and I wanted to see where it would go **

**Please review and the villages do not have ninjutsu so that's why the Hyuga clan will have much more influence in the future **


End file.
